


Innocent

by Forever_more_fanfiction



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_more_fanfiction/pseuds/Forever_more_fanfiction
Summary: Avery Winters never imagined her parents would send her away to live with her Aunt Ruth, who lives in the small town of Riverdale. But when Avery becomes friends with small time troublemaker Kurtz, what will happen?
Relationships: Kurtz (Riverdale)/Original Character(s), Kurtz (Riverdale)/Reader, Kurtz (Riverdale)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. One: Riverdale Welcomes You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, for clicking onto this story! I just wanted to say that for Kurtz last name I might just make up one since I don't know the character's last name. If you have any ideas for a last name for Kurtz character then please tell me in the comments. Enjoy!

_'_ _I can't believe my parents are actually sending me away,'_ a recurring thought that keeps coming back when I think over the whole situation I've gotten myself into, but the scary part about this whole thing would be that my parents aren't even joking about this, their being one hundred percent serious. A small bit of nervousness sits in the pit of my stomach, as I'm seated in the back of the car with both of my parents seated in the font of the car as my Dad drives to the bus station, where I'll be taking a bus to a town called Riverdale where my Aunt Ruth lives with my cousin Kelly. 

_'I haven't seen Aunt Ruth nor Kelly since I was nine,'_ has it really been that long? Well at least this will give me an excuse for visiting, mentally slapping myself for forgetting to keep in contact with Kelly like I promised _'Will she be angry?'_ another worrying thought to worry about when going to visit my Aunt Ruth.

Coming back into reality when the car comes to a slow stop, peering out the right window to see a line of people waiting to board the bus. Letting out a small nervous sigh before unbuckling my seatbelt "Listen to Aunt Ruth when you're out there," Mom reminds me for the hundredth time today "K," was all I said before exiting the car with my backpack close next to me.

Dad exiting the car right right after me to help me with the suitcase I'm taking with "You nervous?" Dad asks opening the trunk of the car, shrugging my shoulders in response "I guess," I admit knowing that I am very nervous about going to a new town that I barely know or have visited since I was nine or younger "You'll be fine," Dad reassures me, which doesn't really help but I guess Dad's nervous too about me going somewhere for this long.

Yes, I have been to summer camp once and a while but I have never been this far away from my family before should I be happy that I'm going to Riverdale? Or should I be angry that I'll be going to Riverdale? I don't know how to feel about this, putting on a fake smile for Dad "Thanks," was all I responded with.

"Now, let's get you onto the bus," the mentioning of the bus already gives me both nervous and happy feelings that confuses me but I guess I'll try to see the positive in a negative situation. "Ticket," the bus driver asks, holding out his hand for the bus ticket reaching into my jacket pocket pulling out the bus ticket.

The bus driver checks the ticket before letting me onto the bus where some other people are already sitting waiting for the bus driver to start driving, glancing at an empty seat in the back ' _Perfect,'_ was all I thought before making my way to the back of the bus where I can sit peacefully for the whole ride to Riverdale.

Peering out the large window to my right seeing my Dad waving 'goodbye,' before the bus has to take off, waving back towards my Dad seeing him entering the car, I guess they have to get back to work. Grabbing my headphones out from my backpack _'At least I can listen to music,'_ leaning back into my seat playing a calm song before closing my eyes.

* * *

Waking up to the bus jolting very slightly guessing we probably hit a speed bump or something, sitting up into my seat only noticing that there are less people in the bus probably three or so, sitting back into my seat only to be startled when the phone notification goes off nearly giving me a heart attack, my alarm clock goes off reminding me that we're supposed to be in Riverdale at the moment.

 _'Maybe were just running late,'_ a short reminder before seeing a sign coming up.

**'Riverdale welcomes you.'**


	2. Two:

Once entering into the small town of Riverdale the sky slowly started to get darker as the sun was slowly starting to set, but sadly the bus ride into Riverdale didn't last as long as I hoped it would.

It's not like I'm trying to avoid seeing my Aunt Ruth & cousin Kelly but I just don't know what I should say when seeing them, mostly to Kelly which I have no clue if she's angry at me for not staying in touch.

The bus slowly coming, to a stop when pulling into the Riverdale bus station where very few people wait for probably their loved ones to exit the bus "Last stop, Riverdale," nearly jumping in my seat when the speakers in the bus comes on louder than expected.

Taking one last look around my seat making sure I don't leave anything here on the bus, the bus slightly jolting to a stop very last second that could barely be felt on the bus "Watch your step when exiting," with that said the bus lights turned on.

Immediately stretching my legs the second I stand up from the slightly uncomfortable bus seat that I've been sitting in what felt like forever.

Once stepping foot outside into the fresh cooler air gives me a bit of nervousness when I don't see my Aunt Ruth or cousin Kelly anywhere around the bus station.

Frowning at the thought that no one even showed up to pick me up from the bus station, last I checked Aunt Ruth told my Mom that Kelly would be here, but she's not here.

_ 'Don't panic,'  _ I remind myself even though I'm not in the best situation right now to be telling myself that, walking over towards the luggage that is being taken out from the bus.

Grabbing a hold of my duffle bag that holds all my clothes in them, slinging that also over my shoulder still confused on who I should even turn to or call, turning towards the bus driver who's already out of sight along with some of the people I could've asked for help.

"Shit," was the only word that left my mouth as I was left in the middle of an seemingly abandoned parking lot, that only has two lights one near the farther end where the forest starts, and the one over near the building of the bus station.

_ 'Maybe I should go towards the bus station where I'll figure it all out from there,'  _ my footsteps walking along towards the bus station are the only sound I can hear besides the odd car that drives by.

"This sucks," I comment to myself once making it to the bus station which of course is abandoned at this time of night, my breathing becomes slightly faster when realizing that I'm all alone.

What if Aunt Ruth doesn't pick up the phone? Or if something happens to me out here - a light tap on my shoulder sends me screaming the loudest I've ever heard myself scream, turning around in a panic only to come face to face with Kelly.

Kelly, who also jumps back in surprise when hearing me scream scaring the both of us "What are you doing?!" I yell at Kelly still scared by her sneaking up on me "I was looking for you," Kelly response back.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," I comment resting my hand over my heart which I could still feel beating even after Kelly scared me "I nearly gave you a heart attack?" Kelly questions me with wide eyes.

"I guess we scared each other," was the only thing we could both agree on, as Kelly helped by carrying my duffle bag as we started walking towards her house which surprisingly wasn't that far from the bus station.

**Third Person's Point Of View**

Once the two girls entered the house both girls kicking off their shoes as they make there way up stairs where Kelly's room is "You'll be sleeping in my room for the time being," Kelly announced once entering the bedroom 

Avery taking note of how different the room looks from when they were kids, Avery setting down her backpack trying to keep her tired eyes open, but sits on the comfy bed.

Kelly leaves the room momentarily to grab the sleeping bag for the makeshift bed that will be set on her floor, grabbing a hold of a couple pillows before entering the bedroom 

"Avery," Kelly says while setting the sleeping bag and pillows down at the foot of the bed "Do you want the floor or -" Kelly stops herself when noticing that Avery was already asleep on her bed.

"I'll take the floor," Kelly mumbled to herself before starting to make her makeshift bed on the floor which she didn't mind sleeping on.


End file.
